BLACK ROSE
by joanofarc08
Summary: Un secreto que los une y los separa ºº Parejas: Bill/Tom Bill/Andreas


**Historia: Black Rose**

**Parejas: Bill/Tom Bill/Andreas**

**Parte 1: The Orphan**

_**I will never be anything again**_

_**I'm tired to give, I don't want to try**_

_**I just want to fly, throw it all away**_

_**Meaningless to fight for your sympathy**_

_**I just want to drown in the heart of misery**_

-- Tom…..

--Toooommm….

--Tomiiiiii…..

--Sarah se puede saber que quieres!!! Estoy ocupado

--No lo estas, además el escoger una gorra que combine con tus zapatos no es exactamente un problema de física cuántica, así que ven acá antes de que termine lanzando a tus bebés por la ventana

--Hey!!! No las amenaces mis chicas son muy especiales para mi

--Si Tom tu y tus tontas chicas……te das cuenta que son solo gorras ¿verdad?

--Aún no se por que te soporto

--Será por que soy bella, inteligente, amable….ummm mencioné que soy hermosa….

--Ahhh y no olvides modesta….Pero en fin eres la única que vale la pena en este maldito lugar

--Ya en serio Tom, dudo mucho que la chica que traigas esta noche a tu habitación vaya a fijarse en tu gorra

--Nunca sabes

--Si lo se, ya que soy la mejor amiga del casanova número uno de este tonto internado, tienes a todas las chicas babeando a tus pies desde el primer día que pusiste un pie aquí hace dos años y eso no ha cambiado en nada

--En verdad son ya dos años?

--Si Tom hoy se cumplen exactamente dos años…piensas que algún día puedas tu sabes…..

--Lo dudo Sarah

--Lo siento Tomi

--Lo se, solo quisiera saber algo de él, si esta bien….si todavía me…..

--No te pongas asi, que te parece si vemos un rato la televisión antes de que salgas con otra de tus fans

Tom se dirigió hacia la sala de su departamento, si aunque parezca extraño en aquel internado en Suiza tienen departamentos para los estudiantes no simples dormitorios, y es que ese es uno de los beneficios de tener un patrimonio casi del tamaño del Monte Everest; te da la oportunidad de tener todo lo que desees en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sarah es la única amiga de Tom en aquel lugar, todos los demás están a su alrededor solo por los beneficios que pueden obtener como son popularidad, chicas hermosas, trato preferencial con los maestros; y la ventaja de salirse con la suya cuando algo sucede.

Ella es la única que conoce el verdadero motivo por el cual Tom está ahí, y la historia detrás de su llegada aunque si somos sinceros nadie conoce la verdad absoluta, eso es algo que con el tiempo lo descubriremos todos.

Resignado el de rastas se dirigió al sillón mientras Sarah tomaba en sus manos el control de la pantalla gigante que cubría más de la mitad de la pared, sabía que sería una larga tarde mirando algún film para mujeres.

Si Tom es honesto consigo mismo Sarah es una de las pocas chicas hermosas del internado y la única que no ha sucumbido a sus encantos, tal vez por eso llegaron a formar una amistad tan sólida, pero él sabe que nadie es capaz de tomar SU lugar…nadie

--Siiii!!!! Al fin algo decente en televisión

--No me digas que vamos a ver el Rey León de nuevo

--Cállate Tom, sabes que lo disfrutaste

--Si Sarah tanto como ir al dentista…..

--No, no es el rey león; es algo mucho mejor…..un desfile de modas

--Por Dios, no puedes obligarme a verlo

--Claro que si puedo, o ya olvidaste aquella vez en la que…..

--Ni lo menciones, esta bien vamos a ver tu desfile

--Hurraaa….ya ves Tom es más fácil si solo dices que si

--Lo que sea con tal de no escuchar aquello, y de quien se supone que es el desfile?

--Pues de Giorgio Armani

--Bueno al menos podré ver algo interesante, ya es hora de actualizar mi guardarropa

--Tom!!! No me digas que no fue suficiente con lo que compramos la semana pasada…pero si fuimos a más de diez tiendas

--Lo se pero ya que estoy aquí en este lugar, al menos que mi padre y mi abuelo se infarten viendo los estados de cuenta

--Nunca debieron darte una tarjeta ilimitada

--Pues su error, y ahora veamos que voy a comprar

El desfile continuó durante 45 minutos, durante los cuales Sarah tenía entre sus dedos un block de notas para copiar específicamente los requerimientos de su amigo; tarea que no era sencilla ya que el de rastas quería prácticamente todo lo que salían en la pantalla, sin mencionar que nunca se pondría aquello ya que no venía en tallas XXXL

--Bueno tal parece que el desfile va a terminar

--Gracias a Dios, ya no siento los dedos. Tom estás conciente de que si pides esto se van a demorar como tres semanas en traerlo

--No me preocupo, con que la cuenta les llegue en la siguiente semana estoy más que feliz

--Ok, sabías que para cerrar este desfile tienen un sorpresa….

--Una sorpresa?

--Si, anunciaron que el traje final lo va a llevar uno de los modelos más famosos de la firma, es un chico muy guapo pero no recuerdo su nombre; ummm creo que era Tim, Phil. Dios no lo recuerdo y era un nombre corto

"Bueno y ahora la sorpresa que todos estan esperando, demos un aplauso para nuestro modelos estrella, la nueva cara de Armani; señoras y señores con ustedes B…"

Clic

--Que demonios!!! Sarah por que lo apagaste nos vamos a perder el final

--Tom yo no lo apagué

--Pero si tu no lo apagaste y yo no lo apagué entonces quien?

--Creo que en este caso fui yo

Los dos chicos regresaron a ver a la puerta del departamento, siguiendo el lugar de donde provenía esa voz

--Aaabuelo?

--Seeñor Kaulitz?

--Chicos, chicos pueden quitar esa cara de miedo, tal parece que están viendo un fantasma

--Queé hhaces aquí?

--Tal parece que todavía no aprendes modales Thomas, y ya deja de tartamudear que me estás provocando jaqueca

--Lo siento abuelo, pero es solo que….no pensaba verte por aquí

--Estoy seguro de ello, pero no estoy aquí en plan de visita social; vine para llevarte de regreso

--Cómo?!!!

--Lo que escuchaste, vamos de regreso a Alemania; has probado durante estos dos años ser digno de perdón

--No lo entiendo? Digno de perdón pero que hizo Tom?

--A ver niña entrometida esto es algo que no te concierne, pero si tanto deseas saber por que no le dices aquí a Thomas que te lo cuente. A ver díselo, cuéntale a tu pequeña amiga lo que hiciste…..

--No!!! Y no pienso ir contigo, y ya deja de llamarme Thomas….soy Tom

--Jaja veo que sigues con el mismo carácter rebelde, bueno es algo positivo que lo conserves después de todos estos años

--Sigo sin comprender una sola palabra

--Ya te lo dije niñita no es tu asunto, si Tom no te contó toda la verdad no es mi problema. Lo único que te diré es que él viene conmigo, se ha ganado su perdón

--Y como me lo gané abuelo?

--Como crees Thomas, hemos visto tu progreso. Estamos orgullosos de saber que tienes a tus pies a todas estas niñas tontas, hemos escuchado de tus fiestas y aquello demuestra lo que ya todos sabemos….eres un verdadero Kaulitz

--No lo puedo creer, acaso estoy volviéndome loca…..ustedes están de acuerdo con lo que hace Tom

--Ya lo escuchaste, ahora empaca tus cosas Thomas salimos en una hora. Voy a terminar los papeles del traslado

Sin más el mayor de los Kaulitz salió de la habitación dejando a dos chicos muy confundidos

--Toomm….no entiendo, que sucedió?

--Sarah voy a regresar……

* * *

**PD: Se busca Beta**


End file.
